Early Morning Happenings of the Chiba Apartment
by Carmione
Summary: The horrid green jacket. Everyone knows of it. Everyone wants to destroy it, too, right? Well, someone tried... What will happen when Darien finds out? One shot, COMPLETE!


  
  
Disclaimer : Sailor Moon and all related characters do not belong to me, but they do belong to the oh-so-talented Naoko Takeuchi.

  
  
Early Morning Happenings of the Chiba Apartment 

  


  
" A A A A A A A H H H H H H H H H H H H ! ! ! ! ! ! ! " 

  


A scream was heard throughout the Chiba apartment, waking Serena Chiba from her sleep.

  


"WHAT?," she screamed at whoever had awoken her.

  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

  


"WHAT???," she screamed again. 

  


Serena jumped out of bed and ran to see why her husband was screaming. She found him standing in his closet with a red face, frantically throwing clothes everywhere. 

  


"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! IT'S WAY TOO EARLY TO BE AWAKE, LET ALONE SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS," she screamed angrily. 

  


"WHERE...........IS.............MY.......... JACKET!!!!!????," he screamed back.

  


"Uuuuhhhhhhhhh.............uuummmmmm.....you see....," she said quietly and slowly. 

  


"WHAT DID YOU DO???," he slowly screamed. 

  


"Well, you see, umm, I - sorta - threw - it - out!," she said fast, hoping he wouldn't understand her. But he did....  
  


"Why.......how could you?," he said between tears. 

  


Losing his mind, Darien jumped over his bed and opened the door to his balcony. He then stared down at the dumpster underneath him. He jumped in, screaming, "I want my jacket!".

  


Frantically, he started digging through the trash. The tears were still streaming down his face. Serena went out to the balcony and looked down on her husband with a huge frustration drop on her forehead. 

  


She then shouted, " DARIEN! THIS IS NO TIME TO GO SWIMMING IN THE TRASH! IT IS TIME FOR SLEEP! LITTLE MISTER, GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE!" 

  


Darien, knee-deep in trash, yelled back,"NEVER! I-----WANT------MY------GREEN-----JACKET!!!" 

  


Through all their yelling, the whole district of Juuban woke up. Some people were screaming things like, "SHUT UP!" Others were getting their point across by shouting, "GO BACK ASLEEP!" 

  


One particular person screamed out,"THE JACKET WAS UGLY ANYWAYS! I DON'T BLAME SERENA FOR THROWING IT AWAY!" 

  


Everyone looked towards the voice, saw it was Amy, and was astonished. Amy saw that they had all stopped screaming and said, "What? It's true." 

  


Serena, still on the balcony, was thinking of a way to get Darien out of the dumpster. She then heard the sound of a big truck coming down the road. She thought it was the dumptruck.

  


She yelled to Darien, " THE DUMPTRUCK IS COMING, GET OUT OF THERE!" Darien didn't pay her any attention, and kept on digging through the trash. The truck made its way down the road, and stopped beside the dumpster.

  


Thankfully, it wasn't the dumptruck. It was Lita, in a four-wheeler (AN : -_-' Weird idea, huh?)

  


"Oh, it's just you guys," Lita said out of the window. 

  


"What do you mean, 'just us guys'?," Serena yelled down, still sorta freaked out about Darien's crazy reaction.

  


"Well, I heard some kind of racket from the other side of town, and I came to check it out. So, what's he doing in the dumpster?," Lita asked with a sweatdrop. 

  


"Um, I sorta told him that I threw out his jacket...," Serena said very unsurely. 

  


"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TOLD' ME!?," Darien yelled up. 

  


You could practically see the steam coming from his ears. 

  


"Uh, you see...I didn't really throw it out. I sorta just, uh. *clears throat* You left it at the arcade yesterday. I was just pretending. I didn't expect you to jump in the trash! Now can we go back to sleep?," Serena tried to explain, but he was nowhere in sight. 

  


Shrugging her shoulders, Serena closed the door to the balcony and plopped back down on her bed, hoping to fall asleep. Before she could, the phone rang. It was Andrew, who was wondering why Darien was outside the arcade clawing at the door like a little puppy, trying desperately to get in. She sighed, and said she'd be right over.  
  
THE END

  



End file.
